Primeira Vez
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Mais uma USUK.


Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Mais uma USUK.

**Primeira Vez**

Alfred e Arthur estavam em um romance secreto. Não, o americano não ligava para o fato de o inglês ser bem mais velho – eram nações! Idade era relevante, certo? – e ter o criado e, durante todo seu tempo de colônia, sofrido com imposições cruéis.

Era um dia especial, era o dia que Arthur decidira se entregar ao seu grande amor. Seria sua primeira vez, mesmo que já tivesse vivido anos e anos, claro que continuava virgem! Resguardara-se para Alfred e somente para Alfred.

Estavam vendo um filme de terror na sala do inglês e ó-b-v-i-o que o americano não gritava, apesar de o autor o colocar como um medroso em relação a esses filmes. Tinha de manter a pose de seme fodão, né? Não ia ficar gritando e chorando como uma garotinha perto de seu uke.

Como clima era ele quem fazia (mesmo que forçar alguém a fazer sexo fosse configurado em estupro em situações normais, não era, já que no final os passivos sempre gostavam de serem violentados), tomou o pulso de Arthur, segurando-o com força e se inclinando por cima, tomando os lábios vermelhinhos com vigor. A face do britânico ficou corada enquanto apoiava a mão livre no tórax super másculo do estadunidense. Socou-o delicadamente, empurrando-o para trás, afastando-se e dizendo com olhos brilhantes, contrariando a expressão emburrada:

- A-alfred... N-não quero isso, seu idiota! Quero ver o filme!

Era só charminho de tsundere. Ignorando as reclamações do inglês, o americano, que era infinitamente mais forte, jogou-o contra o sofá, colocando-se por cima e entre as pernas dele.

- Não fale isso, Arthur! Tem coisas mais interessantes para se fazer do que ver um filme!

Sorriu pervertido. O mais baixo se encolheu, assustado e hesitante. Queria, mas não daquele jeito! Enquanto esmurrava - bem fraco, já que estava doido para ser abusado – o peito do maior, desviou os olhos para a tela que passava o filme "Fome Animal". Franziu o cenho ao ver um dos zumbis tirando as costelas de um dos vivos. Assustado – vai que aquelas coisas apareciam do na-da para pegar-lhe? Tinha medo daquelas coisas, assim como um bebê chorão, por mais absurdas que parecessem. Agarrou-se aos ombros do americano que ainda tentava lhe assediar, falando com tom choroso:

- V-vamos sair daqui, Alfred...

- É pra já, my honey!

Sem mais, agarrou as pernas do menor e ficou de pé, levando-o facilmente até o quarto no andar de cima, jogando-o na cama. Arthur bufou:

- Quis dizer para fazermos outra coisa, idiota! Não era vir ao quarto...

Estava mentindo, mas tinha de se fazer de durão, apesar de uma expressão super kawaii desu estar em sua face. Alfred ignorou com categoria, subindo em cima e beijando-lhe a face, encaminhando-se até a orelha do outro loiro, mordiscando-a e, só com isso, arrancou um sonoro gemido de Arthur. Ukes têm corpos sensíveis e o americano sabia exatamente onde tocar, mesmo sendo a primeira vez de Arthur! Porque Alfred, como o ativo do relacionamento, era muito experiente.

As mãos eram muito velozes, arrancando uma por uma das peças de roupas do inglês, atirando-as ao chão. Mordeu o queixo, desceu o pescoço, chupou e marcou a pele alva e desceu com os lábios até um dos mamilos rosados como uma pitanga (?). Lambeu longamente a região e sugou-a após prendê-la entre os dentes. O menor arqueou as costas e se contorceu de prazer, agarrando o travesseiro sobre o qual estava deitado. Alfred ficava excitado só de ouvir aqueles sons, sentindo que o outro também ficava, pois a região íntima dele enrijecia.

Desceu o corpo, beijando e mordiscando a barriga dele, puxando de uma vez as duas peças de roupa que faltava, caso se excluísse as meias, porque na hora da transa isso não importava e era um detalhe que ninguém se lembrava. A não ser que tivesse um fetiche por pés, mas não era o caso! O americano se deparou com o membro pulsante do outro. Ouvindo-o gemer seu nome como uma puta, deixando de lado todo o tal orgulho inglês que parecia nunca ter existido, e então lambeu toda sua extensão. Arthur se contorceu e remexeu mais uma vez, se encolhendo contra o colchão, com vergonha. Alfred, sádico, parou de sugar o membro dele, sentando-se e abrindo as próprias calças, puxando o menor para que também se endireitasse.

Arthur, mesmo que teoricamente fosse sua primeira vez, inclinou-se e imitou o que o americano fizera momentos atrás. Abocanhou o membro dele, sugando e contornando com a língua, quase se engasgando no processo, porque Alfred era bem dotado... como um seme tinha que ser!

Sentindo que estava suficientemente excitado, segurou a cabeça do menor, puxando-lhe o rosto e unindo os lábios. As línguas se enlaçaram demoradamente e dançaram até que perdessem o fôlego. Afastando-se, segurou o inglês pela cintura, encaixando-se contra a entrada estreitinha. Sem dó nem piedade, invadiu o corpo do outro loiro, que sentiu apenas um pouquinho de dor para não perder a fofura do negócio.

Começaram a se movimentar juntos, Arthur envolvendo os ombros suados, porém ainda cheirosos do americano, gemendo alto e sem se preocupar caso os vizinhos ou os amigos imaginários ouvissem. Incrivelmente sincronizados, chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, chamando um o nome do outro.

Arthur caiu exausto sobre o peito do maior, que o aconchegou e se deitou no colchão, beijando-lhe a face.

- Eu te amo, Arthur!

- Também te amo, Alfred!

E caíram no sono, mesmo que ainda fosse de tarde. Esqueceram-se também de desligar o DVD e, por essas e outras, o território inglês vai ser um dos primeiros a desaparecer por culpa do aquecimento global.

**Fim**

Primeira Vez... Quatro de Julho ou Carta de uma suicida. Vocês escolhem.  
>Ta um lixo? Que bom, era para estar mesmo. UISHAIUHSUA<br>Não precisam me matar, depois de ter postado isso, acho que vou me jogar da janela. -nst  
>Mas se quiserem fazer meu espírito feliz, reviews~?<br>(Apesar de realmente não esperar receber uma, rs)


End file.
